The Heroes of Takkan
by Sensei
Summary: This is my first fic! So, please, be nice! Please? | UPDATE! | Tenth chapter up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yikes! I forgot to put this in before! Anyway, I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. I DO own any of the characters I happen to make up along the way! So NO STEALING IS ALLOWED!!! Thank you, and enjoy! 

A/N:This is my first fic, so PLEASE don't flame me! 

********************* 

_The Heroes of Takkan.... _

They were mighty people, both physically and mentally.... 

However, there was a legend.... 

It said that when The Hero of Time came back from saving two worlds, 

he would have to save Hyrule once more.... 

The Heroes of Takkan would be sealed into a horrid prison, while The Hero of Time's 

most feared enemy would return...... 

********************* 

A/N:So, how do you like it so far? Tell me in your review!


	2. The Beggining

A/N:Yo! WAZZUP! I'm gonna try to update this story EVERY day, so you be watching! Here 

begins Link's new journey.... Oh yeah, this takes place approximately 1 week after 

Majora's Mask! 

When text is in _italics_, It means the text is somebody's thoughts. 

********************* 

It was a cool night in Kokiri Forest, and everyone who lived there was in a deep sleep. 

However, one person wasn't sleeping as well as the others..... 

That person was Link. He had been having the same dream every night, and it was not a pleasant one. 

It went something like this: 

_I can't tell where I am, it looks like some sort of cell...I must find a way out of here...._

BAM! The door to the cell swung open wide, and a dark figure started approaching Link. 

"Hello, my friend," said the figure. 

"Who are you?" asked Link. 

"Hm, you do not need that information, Link. You should know who I am." 

"But I don't know!" 

"Well then, you're just going to have to find out." 

The door slammed shut once again, leaving Link alone again. 

He then noticed a few other people in the cell, and they looked like fierce warriors. 

"I didn't see you here before," said Link. 

"That is because we were not here before. We are---" 

They were cut off short when Link woke up, and he jolted out of his bed. 

He immediatly got dressed, and ran over to the Deku Tree. He wanted to find out what this dream meant. 

As he reached the Tree, he noticed that something was wrong, and he could sense Evil in the area. 

He readied his Gilded Sword and his Mirror Shield, both of which he had recieved in Termina. 

Slowly he stepped toward the Deku Tree, when all of a sudden he blacked out. 

When he awoke, he found himself in a little house, in what seemed to be a forest of some sort. 

He looked around, and finally found a young man, about his age. 

"Oh, I see you woke up. My name is Sensei." 

"Um, hello, Sensei. What am I doing here?" 

"Wow, I thought you might of wanted to rest some more, I mean that is a big bruise you have on your head." 

It was just then that Link realized that he had a bump and a bruise on his head. 

"How did I get it, Sensei?" 

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, the seal to the Sacred Realm is weakening, and I didn't want to 

make alot of noise when I took you here, so I hit you on the head with a Deku Stick. Anyway, Hyrule needs you again. You 

need to strengthen the seal! And, if you cannot find a way to do that, you must defeat Ganondorf, and seal him away once 

more." 

"Darn, I just barely got back from Termina and I'm already going on another adventure...." 

"Please, Link, do it! I've got some supplies to take with you." 

Link got a little more rest, but not to much, for Hyrule was at stake.... 

********************* 

A/N:So there it is! How did you like my self-insertion? Hehe, it just came to me that i should insert Sensei in it! 

Should the chapters be longer than this? Tell me if you think so, and I'll make the chapters longer! 

Thank you, all you people who reviewed! You'd make me even more happy if you reviewed some more!


	3. The Woods

A/N: Hi there! Thank you, Yuuki, for adding me to your Favorite Authors list! Oh, and thank 

you Magnum for your ideas! I will try to add Humor, though I'm not very good at writng it, 

and I will make Link be more opposed to going on this adventure. 

************************* 

"Oh, why did I have to go on this? I mean, couldn't one of Hyrule's best soldiers go?" asked Link to no one in particular. 

"Because YOU, the Hero of Time, have to do it. Besides, you ARE Hyrule's BEST Soldier." said a high, squeakish voice. 

"AAAAAH!" Link said as he twqirled around, and at the same time drawing his sword. 

All Link saw was a floating ball of purple light with wings. He knew it was a fairy. 

"ANOTHER one? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Link. He didn't like Tatl very much, she was SO bossy. However, he LOVED Navi, his 

first fairy. 

"Shut up Link! My name is Trail. Sensei sent me to keep an eye on you. I'm Saria's Fairy's Brother." 

After an hour of wandering through the woods... 

"We're LOST!" 

"Yes, I know, Trail. You've only said it 50 times!" 

"Well, we ARE!" 

"Yeah, I know, I'm trying to figure out what all these symbols mean on this map." 

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A MAP? GIVE ME THAT!" Trail yelled as he took the map from Link's hands. 

"Hey, I thought you knew I had a map...." 

"GrrrRRRRRR! We go this way!" said Trail, highly annoyed. 

So off they went. But after about five minutes..... 

"Trail, I belive we're lost." 

"No, I know where to go" he paused to look at the map."This wa--YAAAAAAAAA" Trail had been stolen. 

Link saw the culprit. But he couldn't catch up with him. He chased him around until the speed Wolfo, 

which was a new sort of Wolfos that relied on 

its speed, was chased into a HUGE building. 

"WOAH!" said Link, with amazement, as he walked into the building. 

When he came all the way in, he saw 11 chambers. One was straight in front of him,the others were on 

all other sides. The one that was in front of him was obviously the Boss Door, because it had a BIG 

keyhole on it. 

"Oh well, I might as well pick one. There!" he said as he walked to the one that 

was in the Bottom-Left corner. He figured he'd do one side at a time. 

He went through, and what he saw baffled him. 

He was in the Boss room where you fight Odolwa. 

Link heard the familiar noise that Odolwa makes, and then he saw Odolwa fall from the ceiling. 

Link readied his sword and shield, and, sword held outward, started charging toward him. 

CLANG! The sword hit Odolwa's sheild and was hit back by his Sword. 

"OWWWWWW! GrrrrrRRRAAAAA!" screamed Link as he put his Bunny Hood on, and charged toward Odalwa. 

This time, Odolwa miscalculated how long it would take for Link to get there, and was hit by Link's Gilded 

Sword. And boy, did it ever do a lot of damage! Odolwa started Screaming at the top of his lungs NEELA-HOY!. 

Link took this as an opportunity to pelt him with arrows. When Odolwa was stunned, 

Link charged at him, sword outward, and delivered the final blow. 

A little treasure chest appeared, so Link opened it. 

It had contained a mask! 

It looked all golden, and the only thing you could see on it were two eyeholes. 

Link slowly put it on, and when it was barely touching his face, the transformation 

began. 

"GruuuAAAAAAHHH!" 

When Link came out of the transformation, he looked at himself. 

He was a Speed Wolfo! 

He could run really fast, and he took a few laps around the arena. 

However, when Link was on his tenth lap, he was attacked by one of those 

little bug like things that are only in Odolwa's Chamber. 

He killed it, and then he tripped over one of the bomb flowers. The mask fell off. 

Link went and got it again, and when he put it on he became..... 

one of those little bug like things that are only in Odolwa's Chamber! 

Apparently, this mask made you become whatever monster you last saw, excluding bosses. 

He took off the mask, put it away, and he left the chamber. 

He went into the next room, and he was in..... 

Ghot's chamber. 

He melted Ghot with a Fire Arrow, and then Link put on his Goron Mask. 

"GruuuAAAAAAHHH!" 

The race began. He rolled over one of the ramps, and hit Ghot on his back, causing him to fall over. 

Link took off the mask, and started Hacking and Slashing Ghot, and, Ghot died, shocking Link. He was so 

easy to kill! 

_"It must be because these are actually mini-bosses...."_ Link thought. 

He then left the chamber, and entered into the next one. 

And you can probably guess where he came into...... 

Gyorg's Chamber. 

He jumped down the hole, and landed in the place where you actually fight Gyorg. 

He shot an arrow at Gyorg, then quickly put the Zora Mask on, and jumped in the water, 

then quickly did the Barrier Attack. 

He repeated this process, and Gyorg was finished. 

He climbed up a ladder that had appeared after he beat Gyorg, then he left the chamber, and, 

entered into the next one. 

It was..... 

Twinmold's chamber. He, once again, jumped down the hole, then put on the Giant's Mask. 

He slashed their tails, but they hit him backward. 

He tried slashing them again, but missed, and they hit him back once more. 

Then, Link Slashed forward with all his might, and defeated them both. 

He left that chamber, then went into the next one. 

In that chamber was... 

Phantom Ganon. 

He had to go through all the chambers, killing the different old bosses as he went around. 

Finally, he finished off Twinrova. He walked out in to the main room, and a beautiful 

treasure chest appeared. 

He opened it, and inside of it was The Boss key. He took it, then 

stepped toward the door. He put the key in, turned it, 

then opened it. 

When he got in, he found the Speed Wolfo chasing Trail around. 

"HELP ME, LINK!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The Wolfo saw Link, and then stopped chasing Trail. Trail immediately flew under Link's hat. 

The Wolfo put on a big grin. 

But then, to the Wolfo's suprise, Link also put on a big grin. 

Link hurrily put the Monster Mask, as he called it, on. 

He became the Speed Wolfo. Link quickly ran forward and clawed at the Speed Wolfo, 

Which severely damaged it, for Speed Wolfos were vulnerable when not running. 

Link then kept on attacking it, though it would not fight back, because it thought Link was a 

Speed Wolfo, and it couldn't harm one of his own kind. 

Finally, Link delivered the final blow. 

Link took the small Heart Container that had appeared. Then he stepped into the blue light, which took him to the 

Chamber of Sages. He spoke with all of the Sages there, and he learned a lot. 

He learned there were three dungeons he would have to defeat, each representing a piece of the Triforce. 

He had already compleated one, which was the Power piece. Rauru gave Link a small Triangle. 

It wasn't the actual Triforce piece of Power, but it represented it. 

After talking a bit more, he was sent back to the outside of the Power Dungeon. 

"Let's go, Link!" 

"ALRIGHT!" said Link, with excitement in his voice. 

And so they were off. 

What dangers will our Hero meet with next time? 

Find out in the next chapter: 

--The Castle-- 

************************* 

A/N:Whew! I made that chapter a LOT longer! Thank you Gameboyguru for telling me what Odolwa says! 

One final note: REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. 

A/N:Man, I haven't updated in a while! So, um, Review when you're done reading this chapter of... 

The Heroes of Takkan. 

*************************** 

"Link, I'm tired! Couldn't we rest for a little bit?" 

"Trail, we need to go see Zelda! I'm sure she'd know where we should go." 

"PLEASE, LINK!!! I don't think my wings will last any longer!!" 

"Oh alright, let's sit down here." Link said as he pointed to a rather large rock. 

Link then realized how tired he actually was. For right when Link sat down, he fell into a deep sleep...... 

He was having that same dream he had had before, however this time there was more in the dream. 

Here is what happened during this dream: 

"Heroes of Takkan." 

Link suddenly looked up, and saw the Warriors and Magicians he had seen in the first dream. 

"Um, the Heroes of Takkan?" asked Link, confused. 

"We are the Heroes of Takkan." 

"Takkan? Where is that?" 

"Takkan is the Town of Light. It is hidden beyond Hyrule Castle." 

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" 

"Well, Hero of Time, how is it going?" said the same dark figure that spoke to him in the first dream. 

Link, by habit, tried to unsheathe his Sword, but it was not there. 

"Who are you? You still haven't answerd me!" 

"Very well. If you wish to know who I am, I will tell and show you." 

But, just when the figure was walking into the light, Link heard a familiar voice... 

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

Link jumped up from the rock and hit Trail on accident. 

"Ow! Help me!" 

"I'm sorry Trail! Are you hurt?" 

"No, but you should be more careful!" 

"Yeah, whatever. Let's start heading toward the Castle, now that I have even more to ask Zelda about!" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"C'mon, I'll tell you on the way there!" 

When he had finished telling Trail, they were already at the drawbridge. However, they could smell smoke and hear 

screams coming from Hyrule Market. 

"What's that?" asked Trail. 

"I don't know, but let's find out!" 

When they entered, they saw The Market being taken over by 4 Dragons. There was one Red Dragon, one Green Dragon, 

one Blue Dragon, and one Black Dragon. 

Link then noticed a small boy with a wooden sword about to try and attack the Dragons. 

"NOOOOO!! Kid, don't try to attack them! You'll be killed!" 

Link dashed forward and pulled the kid aside, then quickly pulled out his Sword and Shield. 

When the Dragons saw Link, they gave a short chuckle, then started to attack him. 

Link tried fighting them, but every time he got close enough to hit them he would 

be attacked. 

_I guess I'll have to use my long-range weapons..._

Link sheathed his Sword and put on his shield, and at the same time was trying to 

get far enough away from them. 

He pulled out his Bow, and started pelting all the Dragons with arrows. 

When the Dragons knew they couldn't win, they flew away, each going seperate directions. 

"Okay Trail, let's go to the Castle. I now need to ask Zelda even MORE!!" 

And with that, they headed toward the Castle. 

On the way there, Link was thanked by EVERY person in The Market. 

"Is it always like this?" asked Trail. 

"Like what?" 

"Everybody thanking you, sometimes asking you for your signature?" 

"Only after I've saved them." said Link with a big grin. 

"Showoff." Trail said under his breath. 

"What did you say?" Link said in an almost evil tone. 

"Um, nothing....Hey, we need to go to the Castle." said Trail, very nervous of what Link would do to him if he 

repeated what he said. 

"Alright. Let's go!!" 

*************************** 

A/N:I know this chapter was a little short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. 

What dangers will our Hero meet with next time? 

Find out in the next chapter: 

--Legends-- 


	5. The Legends

A/N:Ugh.....We're having a sort of plague over here in Nevada......We have THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF MORMAN CRICKETS!!!! 

Anyway, I haven't updated in a while because I've been playing Oracle of Ages! I've beaten the SEVENTH dungeon! 

So, I hope you like this chapter!!!! 

************************ 

"I'M THE HERO OF TIME!!! LET ME IN" 

"And I'm the King of Hyrule! Sheesh kid, couldn't you come up with a better story than 'I'm the Hero of Time and I've got 

to talk to Zelda'?" 

"But I AM the Hero of Time!" 

"Like I said, and I'm the King of Hyrule!" 

Link walked away, very annoyed at the guard he was fighting with. 

"GRRRRRRRRR!! Can't he see I'm the Hero of Time?" 

"You've gotta' admit, Link, you don't look like you'd be the Hero of Time!" said Trail. 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! I look like a perfect Hero!" 

"Actually, you look like a little Kokiri kid who wandered away from the forest." 

"Hm.....Okay, I guess I do look like that...." 

"HEY-" 

"Please don't do that, Trail. Navi and Tatl did that WAAAAAAAAAAAY too much." 

"Alright, but can't you use the way you used to get in before? You know, the vines?" 

"No, they found out about those and cut them down." 

"Oh. Hey-" 

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!!!!" 

"Hehe, oops...Um, I know of a secret way to get behind the castle! 

"You do? Okay, show me." 

"It's in the Temple of Time. This way!" 

So on they went. But on their way there, they ran into an Old Man. 

"Watch where you're goin'! Kids these days.....No respect for their elders..." 

"You should watch where you're going too, old man!" 

"Why you little....HahahAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

Just then the old man raised his cane, and performed a spell. And with that, they were suddenly teleported to a small 

room with only one door. 

"The old man is CRAZY!!!" 

"You should respect your elders, Link." 

"Whatever....Let's explore this place!" 

They got up, and Link opened up the door. When it was fully open, he could see inside. 

What he saw was a HUUUGE room, and a man wearing clothes that were brilliant colors, with a sword and shield on his back. 

"Hello there. I am Karn, the protector of Takkan." 

"Um, shouldn't you be guarding Takkan, then?" 

"Well, I was, but an old man teleported me here, and I can't find my way out. 

If you can find the way out, I'll let you in to Takkan." 

"Hmmm.....ALright, I'll help you out!" 

So Link went into the next room, which was entirely red. As he walked further 

into the room, he heard something falling from above. As he looked up, 

he saw a larger than usual Stalfo fall from the ceiling! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Link screamed as he jumped out of the way, barely missing the Stalfo. 

The Stalfo chuckled, then leaped toward Link. 

Link swung his sword out, which severely damaged it. The Stalfo was not defeated, however. 

It jumped toward Link and let loose a barrage of attacks, and Link dodged most of them. 

But, the ones he wasn't able to dodge left deep cuts and gashes. 

Link finally got one attack in, then another, then another, and soon, he was, just like the Stalfo was, releasing 

a barrage of attacks. Soon, the Stalfo was defeated. 

Link looked around, expecting to get a good item, or weapon, or SOMETHING! 

But, he could not find one. 

"Where's the item..." 

"Link...." 

"Where's the item...." 

"Link...." 

"Where's the item..." 

"Link...." 

"Where's the item..." 

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIIIINK!!!!!!!!" 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" 

"Um, I don't think there's an item..." 

"*sniff* I guess you're right.....*sniff*" 

So, a very depressed Link and Trail entered into the next room, which was completely blue. 

They noticed a wall with a picture of a door with a golden Triforce above it. 

"Hmmmm....This seems important.....Better remember it." 

They entered the next room, which was also completely blue. 

It contained rows and rows of doors, each with what looked like a trap door under them. 

They all had a golden object above them. 

"Only one of these doors will work....Which one is it?" 

They stood in silence for a while, when suddenly Trail got an idea! 

"I just thought of something....Follow me!" 

So they went down the row of doors, and finally came to one with a golden Triforce above it. 

"Open this one." said Trail, with a lot of confidence. 

"How are you so sure?" 

"Well, I was hoping you'd figure this out for yourself, but I'll tell you. Remember the picture 

we saw on the way in here?" 

"Yeah, what ab-......OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!The door looks the same as the picture!" 

So he opened the door, and they entered the next room, which was completely green. 

In the room were two platforms, and in between them was a Big ol' Pit! 

On the platform on the other side of the room was another door. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Link and Trail screamed simultaneously. 

"Okay, I can make this jump...." 

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!?! 

"Shush, I must concentrate." 

"Uh, Link, don't look down...." 

"Why not? I can loo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! HELP ME, TRAIL!!!!!!!!!" 

"I told you not to look dowm...." 

Link took a couple steps backward, then closed his eyes, and leaped. 

Much to his suprise, he made it across! 

"YES!!!" 

They opened the door, and they saw..... 

Karn. 

"KARN?! What are you doing here?" 

"Haha, Link, you have passed my tests of the Triforce." 

"What tests of the Triforce?" 

"Oh Link, do I have to explain everything? The Stalfos you fought was Power. The Puzzle with the doors was Wisdom. 

And the big leap you made was Courage!" said Trail. 

"Yes, you are right my Fairy Friend. Anyway, here is the Golden Bracelet. It allows you to enter Takkan. 

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!! Come on Trail! Let us go!!!!" 

So off they went, and entered the Town of Light, Takkan. 

*************************** 

A/N:So there it is! Hope you liked my Chapter! Now, off to play Oracle Of Ages!


	6. Takkan

A/N:**Sup! Zelda fans!** Hehe, if you can tell me which website that comes from, I'll, um, give you 

a special prize..... 

************************************ 

"Wow.....This 'town' is HUGE!!!!" said Link, amazed. 

Right after he said that, a very, very large Trumpet sound came from the Castle in the middle of the town! 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Trail and Link screamed as they covered their ears. 

After the Trumpet, a tall man, probably 6'8", came out of the Castle. At the same time, everyone was running 

to the town's square. 

"Hmm, might as well see what's going on!" said Trail. 

"Alright, let's go." 

They went over, and when they got there, the man started speaking: 

"Attention, Takkan! Our protectors, The Heroes of Takkan, have been kidnapped." 

At this, everyone in the audience, except for Link and Trail, gasped. 

"I have more bad news. It seems that the Gerudos wish to take over our Land. They will be attacking tomorrow, 

so please, evacuate soon. If you feel you could help us in any way during this battle, please come to the 

Castle and state that you wish to help. That will be all." 

After hearing this, most of the audience had run to pack their things and evacuate. There were some, however, 

who wished to help. This included Link and Trail. They then went to the Castle. 

"I wish to help in fighting in this battle." That's what most of them said, but some decided to help heal 

the wounds of soldiers. 

Link was one of the ones who wanted to fight. Trail decided to come along and help Link. 

"Thank you, brave soldiers and white mages! You may all sleep in the castle, tonight." said the tall man. 

So, Link, Trail, and the others went up to their own rooms. 

Link put all of his equipment on the ground, then, he immediately jumped on his bed and fell asleep. 

As he entered his dream, he saw Ganon. 

"I am GANON!!!" he yelled at Link. 

"Uh, I know that!" 

"Then why didn't you call me Ga-" 

He woke up to the sound of Metal against Metal, and the beautiful sound White Magic makes when it is 

casted. 

The War had started. 

He leaped off of his bed, waking Trail. 

"Link, what time is it?" Trail said drowsily. 

"It's kicking booty time." 

After he said that, he ran downstairs (armor equipped) and then outside. He brought his Gilded Sword up just in time, 

blocking one of the all female race's attacks. 

"HIYAAA!" Link screamed as he was fighting a very quick Gerudo. 

Soon the Gerudo who he was fighting tired, and she started to run. Link chased after her, but forgot 

to look behind him to see if any other Gerudo was attacking him. Sure enough, a Gerudo hit him on the 

head, and everything went black..... 

He finally woke up, and saw where he was. 

_I can't tell where I am, it looks like some sort of cell...I must find a way out of here....Wait! This is exactly _

like my dream!!! 

BAM! The door to the cell swung open wide, and a dark figure started approaching Link. 

"Hello, my friend," said the figure. 

"Y-you're Ganon!!!" 

"Hm, how did you know? Wait, I know why.... It's those PROPHETIC dreams!!!!" 

"Grrrr..... I'll get you Ganon!" 

"Haha, here are some playmates for you, Link." 

He threw in the Heroes of Takkan. 

Link looked over at them. 

"So, you're the Heroes of Takkan?" 

"Yes, we are. My name is Teol." said the leader, who was obviously a warrior. 

"My name is Epher!" said a little girl wearing a Magician's robe. 

"I'm Kero!" said a man probably in his twenties, wearing warrior clothing. 

"I'm Mio!" said another girl, though this one was older. She was wearing a robe which looked like 

a Magician's robe, but it was a little different. 

"And I'm Shiro." said another man, but a little younger than Kero. 

"Hey, do you know a way out of here?" asked Link. 

"No. Well, we do, but it requires all of the Heroes of Destiny." 

"Heroes of Destiny?" 

"Yes. The Heroes of Destiny are us and The Hero of Time. 

"T-That's me!!!" 

"You mean **you** are the Hero of Time?" 

"Yep!" Link said, very proud. 

"Alright. Now, say these words in your head: 

_Daen, Faer'hor, ni Nahyu, fitol mina , vir tempus cren, mina biki no homini, zél, fitol!"_

Link closed his eyes, and said the words. When he opened them, they were just outside of Gerudo Valley. 

"WHOA!!! That was COOL!!!" 

"Yes, it is quite amusing. It took you longer to get here than us, so in that time we teleported Trail here." 

Trail flew over to Link, then he went under Link's hat. 

"Thanks for helping us out, Hero. If you ever need us, blow this horn." Teol said, as he threw him the horn. 

"Cool! Thank you!" 

"You're welcome!" they said in unison, as they teleported to Takkan. 

"Now, Trail, let's go talk to Zelda!!!" 

"Alright!" 

What dangers will our Hero face next time? 

Find out in the next Chapter: 

--Zelda-- 

************************************ 

A/N: ^-^ In case you were wondering what those magical words which Link had to say meant, here is the rough translation 

from Ancient Hylian: _Din, Farore and Nayru, help me, Hero of Time, lend me your power, please, help!_

Oh, did you know that Vir Tempus means Hero of Time in Latin? 

Please review!!! If I see any flames, I will use them to burn up your prize! 

Remember, if you can tell me which website "**Sup! Zelda fans!**" is from, I'll give you a prize!!!!


	7. Zelda

A/N: Hey there peeps! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have an explanation! I was writing the first chapter to my pokémon fic, "A New Quest" ! And a few things have been going on in REAL life, such as it being my parent's 25 anniversary, and a friend from the army got to come home for awhile. *sniffle* Nobody even TRIED to figure out which 'site "**Sup! Zelda Fans!**" comes from....*sniff* It was "Z-Zenith" (also known as Zelda Zenith)! And you would've gotten my magical toothpick.....| -- See it? Alas, nobody gets it.... Um, R&R! 

*************************

"Hmm, I think we should stop and rest a bit in the town, Link." 

"Trail, is that all you EVER think about? 

"No...."

"SUUUUUURE...Anyway, we HAVE to get to one of the Triforce Dungeons!"

"Okay..... so, are we going to use my secret entrance to the back of the castle to get in?"

"What-OOOOOOOH, that's right! Yep, we'll use it! Lead the way, Trail!"

"Alright!"

So, Trail flew ahead, and led Link to the Temple of Time.

"Um, where is the 'secret entrance'?" inquired Link.

"Just FOLLOW MEEEEE!!!"

"A-alright..." Link responded.

Trail then flew over in front of the room with the Master Sword.

"Now, all we need to do is open this door...."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!? Open the Door of Time? And let Ganon run free?"

"Okay okay.....but we NEED to get in the castle somehow!!!"

"Hmm, you're right about **that**, but HOW?" Link pondered.

"Maybe you should try talking with the guard again!"

"I don't think that wou-"

Link was cut short by a woman running straight into him, knocking him down.

"Excuse me." said the lady, running off.

"How rude is that?" said Link, angered.

"Very...." replied Trail.

Link ran off extremely fast in the direction the woman went. So fast, in fact, Trail couldn't keep up.

Trail lost Link, now deserted in the middle of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Ooo, look mommy! A little fairy! Can I keep it?" a little girl asked her mother.

"Sure, dear! Just remember to feed and clean up after it!"

"Thanks mommy!"

"You're welcome, honey."

Trail was as scared as ever. He tried running, but he could not outrun the little girl. He was captured, and taken to the town of Kakariko.

"Now, dear, I have to go get a few things! Do you want to come?

_Please say yes, please say yes! _thought Trail.

"No, mommy, I wanna play with my fairy!"

_Rats...._

"Alright! Be a good girl!"

"I will!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Hello there, little fairy! I think I'll call you "Firefly"!

_Haha, I've got an idea..._

Trail inhaled as deep as a fairy could, then shouted with all his might:

"HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!! LOOOOOOOK! LIIIIIIIIIIIISTEN!"

The little girl covered her ears, letting go of Trail, who flew straight out the door, out of town, and then to Death Mountain. He

knew the little girl wouldn't try going up there.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Link ran off extremely fast in the direction the woman went.

"Hey Trail, why are you so quiet? It's SO not like you." Link said, still running.

After a few minutes of silence, Link stopped and turned around.

"Trail!?!?! Where are you?"

A few people stared at the ten year old boy who was screaming the word "trail".

"TRAIL!!! TRAIL!!! **TRAIL!!!!!!**"

"Awwwwww shut up!"

"Who do you think you're dealin-Hehe, h-i....." Link said as he saw the tall, muscular man looking down on him.

"I know who are!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're a little kid who's gettin' on my nerves!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Link started running in the direction of Kokiri Forest, the only place he would be safe.

*************************

A/N: ^-^ Did you see the "=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-="? That's the separator I will use for the next few chapters. It will separate Link's Journey and Trail's Journey, until they meet up! Again, I'm sorry it took so long! And I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but basically it was just an introduction to the Journeys of Link and Trail! PLEASE review! I haven't gotten a review for awhile, and I NEED reviews! Now, I know you're not supposed to write ONLY for reviews, but I'm not writing FOR them, I just need a few to keep me happy! ^-^ I think this is a good time to thank everyone who reviewed!

I do accept constructive criticism, but, please, NO FLAMES!!!! I will use any I get to harm the person who flamed.....hehehahaHAHAMWAHAHAHA!!!


	8. Energy

A/N: Hey there, Heroes of Takkan fans

A/N: Hey there, Heroes of Takkan fans! ^-^ As you probably know, this is the first part of "The Journeys of Trail and Link"! R&R!!!!

****************

      | Trail |

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Trail breathed heavily as he flew up the mountain. He knew that he couldn't go back, because the little girl who had captured him before was screaming 'Firefly' all over Kakariko.

"I'm…so…tired…" Trail said before he fell to the ground, and he went to sleep.

Trail woke up several yards farther than when he had fallen asleep.

"Huh? W-what happened?"

"I helped you." A female voice said from behind Trail.

Trail turned around to see the lady, about five feet in height, brown hair, wearing a green tunic with blue pants.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Meli!"

"I'm Trail!"

"Nice to meet you! Now, since I helped you, can you help me?"

"Uh, how do you want me to help you?"

"Oh, nothing much! All I need you to do is help me get away from here!"

"Hey, are you some sort of escaped criminal or something?"

"No, but the person who's chasing me thinks I am!! So, will you help me?"

"Sure, I guess. Where did you want to go?"

"Hm, could you take me to Takkan?"

"Okay…But do you have any sort of weapon?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go, then!!!"

           | Link |

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Link arrived in Kokiri forest in no time. Something strange was happening there, however. There was a crowd of people outside of the Deku Tree's meadow, and many people were whispering to each other. Link heard a couple of them say something about energy, but he didn't pay too much attention.

"What's going on?" Link asked to nobody in particular. He sort of screamed it out, though he didn't scream very loud.

"Shhhh!! The Deku Tree is about to give a speech!" said Mido, running as fast as he could go toward the Deku Tree.

"A speech?"

"Bring thy attention to me, dear children! Thou will suffer, unless ye do as I tell you, for the Gerudo King will come here, in search of the One full of Energy."

_Huh? What's GOING ON? One full of energy? What does the old tree mean?_

"You must enter me, and stay inside me. Thou cannot be harmed in me."

All the Kokiri, without question, ran in to the Deku Tree. Link, however, had a few questions he needed to ask.

"What are you talking about, Deku Tree?"

"Are ye the Hero of Time? If so, please find the One full of Energy, and bring her to me."

"One full of energy? What are you talking about?"

"She will be wearing clothes very much like yours, and she shall be with a person which ye have seen before. Go, now, and search for her, and bring her here."

"Alright, but-"

"Hero, please, inquireth not any more. She will be in the Town that you last visited. I will be waiting."

Link, still confused, played the Prelude of Light, which warped him to the Temple of Time.

He stepped out of the Temple, only to see…. nothing. No people, at least.

"Where is everybody?"

"Haha, Link, I have taken them as servants to MY kingdom…. MWAHAHAHA!!!

"Ganondorf?"

"Aw, how'd you know?" Ganondorf said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"I-I--"

"Speechless? Of course you are! And if you're not now, you will be when I say that I trapped the Heroes of Takkan in the Sacred Realm!"

"W-what?"

"Yes, after they came back from the Gerudo Prison, they went into a much worse one…. Well, I'd love…. actually I'd hate to stay and chat with you, so I'll be leaving…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Ganondorf said before teleporting away.

******************

A/N: *sigh* Another short chapter…I'm sorry!!! I will try to make it up to you by writing a VERY long chapter, so it might take awhile before the next chapter appears on FanFiction.net…REVIEW!!!! OOOOO, I just beat Oracle of Ages!!! Go me, go me! And one more thing: Meli is a character which Chica: Tofu Ninja created for me!!! ^-^ Um, REVIEW (getting repetitive, aren't I?)!


	9. The Wisdom

A

A/N: Yes, this is an update!!! The reason I don't update a lot is the way I write. I can't get all excited about writing UNTIL I START WRITING! You can see my trouble....Could anybody help me so I don't have to start writing to get excited? E-mail me at [kettlerock@hotmail.com][1] if you can! E-mail me even if you can't help, 'cause I LOVE to talk! ^-^ 

***********************

| Trail |

-------------------------------

"Hm, then we go this wa-" Trail began to say.

"Um, Trail, we're here already!" Meli interrupted.

Trail looked out from behind the big map she was carrying, to see Takkan!

"Oh, oops. Why did you want to go here again?"

"I TOLD you I can't tell you!" Meli sighed.

"Aw.....Please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Handsome please?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME????"

"Oh alright! I'll tell you! But you've got to promise not to tell anyone else!"

"Okay! Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!"

"Come closer!"

Trail flew closer, then Meli started to whisper into his ear.

"*gasp* You're the S-" before Trail could finish, Meli covered his mouth.

"SHHHHHHHH!!! I told you not to tell!"

"Mffmfmffmfmmfmfmfm! Mfmf mfmf mfmf mfmf mff mf MFFMMFMFM!!!!"

"Pardon?"

Trail pushed Meli's hand of of his mouth, then said,

"I SAID, HEEEEEEEEEEY!!!! Take your hand off of my MOUUUUUTH!!!!"

"Oh, sorry. Wait!"

"What?"

"I-I don't....know.....GAAAAH!!!! H..e..l..p....." Meli said as she slowly disappeared.

"How?"

"Go...to...my...Temple...east...of...Takkan...there...you...will...find...the..Wis..dom...Temple!" Meli said before disappearing in a flash of white light.

"Meli? Meli? W-where'd you g-go?"

| Link |

-----------------------------

"Well, let's see....the last town I went to was.....TAKKAN! Of course!" Link said as he was thinking of what the Deku Tree told him.

Link started toward Takkan, when he heard four loud 'thumps' behind him. He turned around, and saw the four Dragons he had seen before.

"What do you want?"

The Dragons looked over at him, and they started to chuckle, but then they realized who it was that was down there. It was the one who had defeated them! Suddenly, they came up with a mischievous plan. They would send him on a wild goose chase looking for the Courage Medallion!

"We do not wish to hurt you, little boy. We only want to help you!"

"Is that so.....hm, in what way did you want to help me?"

"We know the whereabouts of the Courage Medallion!"

Link, filled with excitement, said,

"YOU DO? Where is it?"

_It's working!_

"We only have a set of poems that you can think upon:

_Fire, fire, burning rage! Help the sacred Fire Sage!_

_Water, water, a pretty blue! Can you get her through?_

_Shadows, __S__hadows, in the night! Answer the Shadow Sage's plight!_

_Forest, Forest, Nature's wonder! Save the Forest from her blunder!_

_Time, Time, what a rhyme! Stop her from her crime!_

_Light, Light, oh so bright! Can you face the Evil's might?_

_Spirit, Spirit, thieving soul! She needs to be __condoled!_

_If you help them, they will help you!_ "

"Wow! I better write those down...." he said, pulling out a piece of paper and a quill pen.

_YES! It worked! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Thanks, you guys aren't so bad after all!"

"Hehe, we must leave now! Come, Green, Blue, and Red! We must go!" So they flew off, and when they got far enough away, they started laughing like crazy!

"Hm, let's see....First, I need to save Darunia! Alright! HERE I GO!"

Link played the "Bolero of Fire," and teleported away in a red flash of light. 

************************

A/N: I came up with those poems on the fly! I thought they were pretty good! ^-^ 

Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!! Yes, I know that chapter was even shorter than the last one! I'm sorry 'bout that! So......REVIEW!!!! Yeah! You just type up some letters, and then hit the Review button! Just make sure the letters make sense!

   [1]: mailto:kettlerock@hotmail.com



	10. The Poems

New Page 1

A/N: Hi, y'all! You come for another helping of "Heroes of Takkan?" Well, here it 'tis!

********************

| Trail |

-------------------------------

"Oh....I'm all alone..." Trail said, depressed. He had wondered around, until he made it to Kakariko....

"There's Firefly!" the girl from earlier said, before running up to Trail.

"Oh no...."

Trail ran, or flew, as fast as his wings would carry him. He thought he had lost the girl, when, all of a sudden, she appeared in front of him, and caught him in a bottle.

"Let me out of here!"

"What's that, Firefly? You like it in there? Good! That'll be your new home!"

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

"What, Firefly? You want to 'GOOOOO' home? Well, that's where we're going!"

_Oh brother....I can only hope Link is doing better than me...._

| Link |

-------------------------------

Link appeared in the Fire Temple. At first, everything seemed normal, but after listening carefully, he could hear screams! And...they sounded like they were Goron screams!

"HEEEELLLPPP!!!! HEEEELLLPPP!!!! DARUNIA'S GONE INSANE!!!" is what most of the screams said.

"What's wrong, brothers?" Link asked them. He was, after all, an official Goron.

"Darunia has gone mad! He keeps destroying anything he sees! You've got to help us, brother!" one of the Gorons said, afraid.

"Alright, alright, I'll help, but where is he?"

"I think he was destroying the Goron pot on the bottom floor!" the same Goron replied.

"Hm....you guys stay here. I've got an idea...."

"Okay!"

Link walked casually out, and pulled out the Fairy Ocarina. [A/N: Yes, he pulled out the FAIRY ocarina, NOT the Ocarina of Time. If you want to know why, e-mail me at [kettlerock@hotmail.com][1] ]

"RARGH! STUPID LITTLE LINK! HE DESTROYED MY SPECIAL ROCK!" Darunia screamed at the top of his lungs. "Huh? What's....that...? It's..." he said, as he heard a familiar tune that Link was playing.

"Ooo....yeah.....HOT BEAT!! OH YEAH! HOT, HOT, HOT!" Darunia said, as he danced the funky dance he did before. After the song finished, he went up to Link, and said,

"Thank you, Brother! You have saved me from my rage! In return, I'll give you this! It symbolizes my rage!" he said, as he gave him a red stone in the shape of a flame.

_| The Burning Rage....has blown out...|_

"Huh? W-what was that?" Link asked.

"What was what, Brother Link?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"No, I didn't hear anything!"

"Hm....oh well. See you, Darunia!"

"Bye, Brother!"

"Okay...now, I need to help....oh no...say it isn't so! I have to help....RUTO? OH NO!!!!"

_| You must....for, if you don't, chaos will reign.....|_

"Aaah!! Who are you?"

There was silence, then Link asked again.

"Who are you?"

More silence.

"Grr.....I guess I have no choice, but to help......Ruto...."

He played the Serenade of Water, and appeared on that little island in the center of Lake Hylia, then jumped into the water, and went through the portal to Zora's Domain.

"Help! Somebody! Help!" the King of the Zora's said.

"What's wrong?" he asked the king.

"My little Ruto was accidentally sucked into Jabu-Jabu again! Can you get her through?" He asked, with hope.

"Sure, king! That's what Heroes of Time are for!" he said jokingly.

"Thank you, Link!" the king said. Then, he started the long procedure of moving over, so Link could get to Jabu-Jabu. After nearly an hour, he made it across. Link walked into Jabu-Jabu's area, and took out one of his bottles. Link then scooped it into the water, and a fish was inside. He went to the mouth of Jabu-Jabu, and let the fish out in front of him. Jabu-Jabu slowly opened his mouth, and sucked the fish, and Link, into his body.

"Oh man...does it EVER stink in here!" he said, pinching his nose.

********************

A/N: *sniff* My chapters are getting shorter.....BUT! I will TRY to make them longer! Also, I'm thinking about writing a fic about "Oracle of Seasons." I want to novelize the game! Tell me in your review if you think I should. ^____^

   [1]: mailto:kettlerock@hotmail.com



	11. Through Freedom

A

A/N: Welcome once again, HoT fans! This chapter is part of my "FanFiction.net Grand Re-Opening Spectacular," where I will update all my updatable (is that a word?) fics! Keep on a look-out for updates for other stories, like "Hyrule's Future!" Well, enough of that, let's start the fic! 

********************

| Trail |

----------------------------

_Man....this is so BORING! I mean, I'm sitting in a bottle, which is sitting on a table, which is sitting on the floor.....And all I can do is play with this rock that she gave me...._

"Oh, Firefly! I've got food for you!" The little girl said. Trail immediately perked up. He was starving! She handed Trail a bucket full of....of....well, it stank, and

looked a greenish color....yuck...

"Ewwww, what IS this stuff?"

"It's called 'Leftovérs Mixéd Together'!"

"Aw, YUCK! I'm not eatin' this!" Trail said, backing away from the bucket.

"What'd you say? You'll eat all of it? Good Firefly!" The girl said, then walked out of the room, to get some bowls.

"MWAHAHA! She didn't realize that she let me out of that bottle! I can leave!" Trail said, then flew straight to the crack below the door. He could barely squish through it, but he did it.

"YES! I'm FREE!" he said, then started to fly directly toward Hyrule Field.

| Link |

---------------------------

"Whew! I see Ruto!" Link says, staring at the blue figure standing there. She turned around, and her eyes immediatly began to shine.

"LINKY!!!" She said, running as fast as lighting over to him.

"ACK!" Link screamed. She had jumped into his arms.

"Carry me!" She said, happily.

"Alright...." He said, then went down the way he came from.

"It's been so long since I've seen you, Linky!"

"Oh boy.......Um, there's something I wanna ask you, Ruto..."

"Anything for you, Linky!"

"....Have you ever been eight feet tall, and have you ever used a sword?"

"Of course not, Linky! Why?"

"Then....DUUUUCK!!!" He said, throwing her to the side. The moment Link threw her, a huge sword came down where she was.

"Linky....saved my life?"

"HI--YA!" Link screamed, several times. The weird creature he was fighting did the same, but the thing never hit Link. Finally, the creature fell to the ground, and dissapeared.

"Now," Link said, picking Ruto up, "Let's go!" 

And, after walking for an hour or two ( Link commented that it was Ruto's weight that was slowing them down ), they finally made it to Jabu-Jabu's mouth.

They walked out, then Link set Ruto down.

"Thank you **so** much, Linky! Here's a special...thing....that I found on my bed yesterday!

She handed him a stone in the shape of a drop of water.

_| Ruto has.....made it through.....|_

_There's that....voice again! Who is it?_

"Well, I have to go, Ruto....see you later!" he said, then pulled out his Ocarina of Time and played the Nocturne of Shadows, and was whisked away in a flash of black light.

Tears welled up in Ruto's eyes, as she said,

"Goodbye, Linky......"

********************

A/N: Again, another short chapter.....Well, how'd you like it? Review this, and tell me! 

Oh yes, and please visit my Zelda Site, [Sensei's Hidden Hut][1]! ^-^

(Be a responsible reader, and write a review.)

   [1]: http://www.mikesbestfriends.com/zelda/



End file.
